rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky And The Sirens
Rocky have to discover that those sirens are real. Plot Huaxing invite Rocky to come to her place, she told him that she had been to see Sirens whose were three mounstrous sea creatures and beautiful women (one with super long wavy pink hairs, the second with long white or light blond hairs and the last with light blue hairs in a long ponytail) and they're like mermaids. Rocky wonder how did Huaxing ever entrance into the ocean. But he told his immortal friend which way to see Sirens, and Huaxing told him that she thinks that there a isle were Sirens lives who hypnotize people as she opened the vortex to show Rocky about Sirens. Before Huaxing begin to close the vortex, Rocky has accidentally tripped over a banana peel and falls into the vortex. Huaxing was so scared because she accidentally closed the door on Rocky and he was on his way to the Islands to meet the Sirens so she must call her master immediately. Meanwhile Rocky is on the Islands and he is very lost until he saw one siren and her name is, Renata (who has green-ish teal hair in curls) and she lives with her mother and her two aunts (which Huaxing had told Rocky about), so Renata took Rocky to meet them. Back at Huaxing's place, Master Tanshuai and Shanying came to her and she told them that she accidentally made Rocky go to the vortex and then into the Islands, Tanshuai told Huaxing that she should be a shame of herself and Bullwinkle will be worried if Rocky's gone missing because of her, she told her resurrected master that Rocky has accidentaly enters in the vortex and he can get in trouble so Huaxing and Shanying find Bullwinkle and tells him it's emergency. Meanwhile, Renata took Rocky to meet her mother and her aunts, they see them whose are Melody (Renata's mother with light blue hair), Ella (Renata's 1st aunt with pink hair) and Juilliard (Renata's second aunt with white-ish blond hair) whose were similar to mermaids. Rocky told the Sirens to teach him how to swim, but the sirens swimming like mermaids so Ella and Juilliard grabbed Rocky and then they hold his arms and legs to do arm and kick. Back to Huaxing and Shanying, they told Bullwinkle that it was Huaxing's fault for made Rocky to go to the vortex and then into the Islands. They have to do something to go to the Islands but how, then suddenly, Bullwinkle, Huaxing and Shanying have met a sea captain witch who looks resembles to Captain Peachfuzz and her name is Yuki Kamiko and she can take Bullwinkle on a ride to the Islands to save his squirrel. Back to the Islands, Rocky told the Sirens that he had a great time with them, when he tried to leave them goodbye, Ella and Juilliard grabbed him and Melody and Renata told him that he is not going anywhere, he is staying here with the Sirens. Rocky asks those Sirens that they were good and now they are bad and asks them why are they doing this to him. Renata told him that Bullwinkle and the witches will find him, if he is sacrificed. Then suddenly Bullwinkle and Yuki Kamiko came to rescue Rocky from those evil Sirens, they, Huaxing and Shanying told him that those creatures are from the seas and oceans are bad guys. After Bullwinkle and Yuki save Rocky, the Sirens try to grab him once again but Yuki used her magic powers and said "Divya kauzala vitta data pazu parinamana!" And then the Sirens have turned into fish. Later Bullwinkle is so glad that his friend is okay, then Yuki returned Rocky and Bullwinkle back to Frostibite Falls, Huaxing apologize to Rocky for entrancing in the ocean, and Rocky apologized for meeting the Sirens and he should have never go to the vortex because they are not very good and now Rocky is very tired from swimming and being perils by those mermaids. Huaxing, Shanying and Yuki told Bullwinkle to carry Rocky to bed immediately and so he carried him to their home and Huaxing, Shanying and Yuki disappear with their magic. The End! Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The New Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes